Betraying Your Heart
by FaNtAsYStAR
Summary: Sakura is poor girl who grew up being taught to get revenge on the Li family. Her goal is to seduce the rich Syaoran and steal everything away from him. Little did she know that true love comes to play. Did she make the biggest mistake of her life time
1. The Obedient Daughter

Author's Note: I just want to say that I do not own CCSakura, CLAMP does, so don't sue me!!!!  
  
Short Summary:  
  
Sakura grew up with vengeance being on top of the list. To fulfill her dead father's wish, she must steal Syaoran away from the rich Gu family. She must use him to get to his money. Will her vengeance affect the true love she now has for Syaoran?  
  
Chapter 1: The Obedient Daughter  
  
On a hill near the mountainside, Sakura Kinomoto sat playing with her green- jaded flute. It was nighttime around nine o'clock. The music she was playing sounded sad and very emotional. Sakura was just sitting on the grass staring at the huge city in front of her eyes. Sakura is nineteen and has long brown hair and big green eyes. She was a talented musician at her college. Every time she feels lonely, she would walk up to the hill she named "Hill of Lost Faith". The hill had big trees growing on the peak. It was the perfect place for Sakura to let her feelings out.  
  
Sakura finished her music and decided to walk home. The hill from her house is about half an hour away from each other. She reached her tiny, old, wrecked house.  
  
"Mother, I'm home," said Sakura.  
  
"Where have you been, honey?" Her mom asked. "Why are you always going to places and never stay home with me? If you are bored, you should find ways to get revenge."  
  
"Mother, I need my freedom to explore and relax myself." Sakura replied, not looking in her mother's eyes. "Where's Touya?"  
  
"What do you expect? It's late, of course your little brother's asleep."  
  
"Well, when he wakes up, tell him I bought him cookies," Sakura said ungloomingly as she set the bag of cookies on the tiny, wooden table.  
  
She walked into her room and set her flute on her table. She sat there on her desk thinking about what her mom expects from her.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
"Your father was killed by the Gu family. They shot him. When you grow up Sakura, I want revenge! I want you to get revenge on the Gu family. Your father died a painful and unjustified death. We are poor now. Your father left me with nothing but you and your brother. We have lost everything after his death. We lost our house and money. You shall vow to get revenge and get back all the things the Gu family owe us!" Sakura's mom yelled at her.  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
Those words have haunted Sakura's mind for ten years now. Every now and then, her mom would remind her. Sakura would just look annoyed and go up to the mountains and play her flute. Sakura was never close to her mother but her role of being a daughter, she had to be obedient and caring.  
  
Touya, Sakura's younger brother, is only 10 years old. He was born with his legs paralyzed.  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
Sakura woke up and went outside. She saw Touya eating the cookies she bought him last night. She went over to her father's altar and set some incense in the incense holder. She bowed to her father's picture and ate breakfast.  
  
"Hurry up kids! You guys are going to be late for school," yelled Sakura's mother.  
  
"Yes mother," replied Sakura and her brother in a boring voice.  
  
*Cough, cough,* coughed Sakura's mother. "I'm getting old. All I want from you to is for you to fulfill your father's determination in getting revenge on the Gu family."  
  
"Are you okay, mother? Maybe I should stay home today and help you sell the dumplings," said Sakura.  
  
Sakura's mother replied, "Maybe you should. I'm sick and I need someone to help me around the house and sell. Maybe it's best if you stay home with me. Just go to school today and we'll talk about your schooling another day."  
  
After Sakura got her bags, she pushed her brother on his wheelchair to school. It was the middle of the school year. Sakura attended a community college. She was accepted to a very well-known university due to her good grades. She couldn't go there because of the situation at home. Sakura would help her brother to school everyday because their schools are only a block away from one another.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" cried Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, as she ran up to Sakura. "How's it going?" she noticed Sakura's sad face. "Did your mom scold at you again?"  
  
"You wouldn't call it scold. She went easy on me this morning," answered Sakura.  
  
"Hey, are you going to sign up for financial aid today?" questioned Tomoyo. "I think you really need it."  
  
"Nah, I don't think I'm going to transfer to that university. In fact, I don't think I'm going to go to a university at all," said Sakura.  
  
"Why? Weren't you planning on majoring in music and education? You're a talented musician, I'm sure you'll have a bright future," suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't think I should, my mom needs me at home. She's sick again. Her illness is getting worse. I don't want her to suffer," said Sakura.  
  
There was a long silence as they walked to their classes.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, would you mind if I ask you for money to buy medicine for my mom?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No problem, I got some right here," said Tomoyo as she took out some money out of her purse and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks I owe you some."  
  
"I have some more at home. I'll stop by your house after school and give it to you," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Nah, it's ok. I don't want to bother you or anything," said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, are we best friends or not? We've known each other since the first grade. How can I not help a friend in need?" replied Tomoyo.  
  
~*After School*~  
Sakura went to pick up Touya at his Elementary School. They got home to get ready to sell the dumplings, but they saw their mother lying on the couch coughing.  
  
"Mother! Are you all right?" cried Sakura. Even though she isn't very close to her mother, but still loved her dearly.  
  
*Cough, cough,* coughed Sakura's mother. "My sickness is getting worse. I don't feel too well."  
  
"Mother, I've thought and decided to quit school to take care of you," Sakura said sounding extremely worried. "Hold on mother, I'll go buy you some medicine."  
  
Sakura left to buy some medicine for her mother.  
  
The following day, Sakura took her brother to school and returned home to sell dumplings. Sakura's mom is at home resting.  
  
As Sakura was standing in the hot sun selling her dumplings, Tomoyo arrived.  
  
"Where were you today? Why weren't you at school?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, as my best friend, you should agree with me. I have decided to quit school to take care of Touya and my mother," answered Sakura.  
  
"But you can't, it's the starting of the second semester. I thought we were in this together," cried Tomoyo. As she calmed down she said, "Sakura, you're my best friend. I just want you to do your best and follow what you believe in."  
  
Sakura hugged Tomoyo and said, "Thanks a lot. You're the best friend anyone could ever have."  
  
After Tomoyo left, Sakura continued standing in the hot air selling the dumplings she and her mom made.  
  
Author's Note: Like it so far? Don't worry, Syaoran will be introduced first thing in the next chapter so stay tuned! ( You'll make me so happy if you could post a review. ^__^ The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! ^_^ 


	2. A Whole Different Feeling

Chapter 2 : A Whole Different Feeling  
  
At the airport.  
  
"Now, Syaoran, you know what to do. When we arrive at the Gu family, I want you to be polite and respectful," Syaoran's father, Mr. Li, reminded him.  
  
Syaoran is now 22-years-old. He is tall, dark, built, and handsome. He is the guy that any girl would want. He was born in a rich family in Hong Kong. He is a bit spoiled, but very polite.  
  
"I know father, you told me a thousand times at home and on the plane," replied Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's father continued, "Also, you should be extra nice to Meilin. She's a very sweet girl, you know. After this engagement thing is arranged, I'll be the happiest father in all of Japan."  
  
Ignoring his father, Syaoran said, "Father, you know I have never seen Meilin before, how do you know that this whole engagement thing will work out? I don't know anything about her besides the fact that she attends a well known university in America."  
  
"You've seen her picture. She's cute. Even though you don't know much about her now, you will after you get to meet her. You two will get together and learn to love one another," said Mr. Li joyfully.  
  
Disagreeing with his father, Syaoran shook his head and gave a long sigh.  
  
Syaoran's mother stepped up to her son and said, "Syaoran, listen to your father. He's just doing what's best for you."  
  
The Li family moved into a gigantic mansion on a big hill near "The Hill of Lost Faith."  
  
As the butler and maids were packing all the luggages to the rooms, Mrs. Li spoke.  
  
"Wow! Look at this place. It's so much bigger than the house we own in Hong Kong." Looking out the huge window, she said, "Oh gosh. The lanscape is so pretty up here. Look, there's a view of the whole city. This place is more than perfect."  
  
Mr. Li once again reminded Syaoran, "Now Syaoran, tomorrow morning will be a big day. We're going to go to the Gu family to arrange the engagement. Sleep early tonight and get ready."  
  
Ignoring completely what came out of his father's mouth, Syaoran walked up to this room. His room is like any other mansion. It's huge! He took off her coat and threw it on the floor. He then jumped on this bed faced down and started to relax.  
  
He mumbled to himself, "What am I going to do now? I'm stuck. My parents don't understand. There are so many things back at home I need to do."  
  
~*Sakura*~ After Sakura sold most of her dumplings, she went home feeling exhausted. When she got home, she went to kitchen and put the rest of the dumplings away. After that, she went outside and saw Touya sitting at the table doing his homework.  
  
He looked at his sister and asked, "Sister Sakura, can you help me with this division problem? I don't understand how to do this?"  
  
Sakura walked slowly to the table and sat next to her unsophisticated brother to help him.  
  
Sakura's mother walked out of her room coughing and calling out, "Sakura, Sakura! Come here!"  
  
Looking curious, Sakura stood up and walked to her mom. Her mother was holding a newspaper. The front page had a big headline that said, "Richest Family in Hong Kong has arrived here in Japan." Under it had a picture of a middle-aged couple and a handsome young guy. Sakura guessed that they must be the rich couple and the charming guy must be their son.  
  
"Look here, Sakura. Read this article," said Sakura's mother in excitement.  
  
Sakura took the newspaper and read the article. The article said that the rich Li family has moved to Japan. Their only son named Syaoran will be engaged to the rich daughter of the Japanese Gu family.  
  
"You know what this means? This is the perfect chance to get revenge on the Gu family." Sakura has no clue what her mom was talking about. "I want you to take this young man away from Meilin Gu. I want you to seduce this guy and steal him away from the Gu family."  
  
"What do you mean, mother? I can't steal him away from her. They're going to get engaged. Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't work out. Why would a handsome, rich guy like him like me?"  
  
Looking at her daughter she scold, "What kind of attitude is this?! Have you forgotten about the vengeance we have been waiting for these past ten years? And, what do you mean it wouldn't work out? You are ten times prettier than that Meilin Gu. He'll surely fall for you if you try. If this plan works out, you will be wedded to the Li family and inherit all the money they have. It will be like old times, when your father worked for the Gu family. We were happy then. I can't wait to see the Gu's faces after we have succeed."  
  
Even though Sakura felt like this plan was nonsense, she still had to obey her mother. After her mother's expression and expectations, Sakura couldn't sleep that night. She took her flute and walked up to the "Hill of Lost Faith."  
  
It was like around midnight. Sakura stood on the high hill and sniffed the fresh air. Sakura knew that this is the only place she can have freedom and relaxation. She raised her flute to her lips and played a soft and touching melody.  
  
At that moment in Syaoran's room, he couldn't sleep thinking about what will happen tomorrow. He felt lonely and hopeless. While he was lying on his bed, he heard the soft melody coming from the hill near his house. He stood up and walked to the window. He couldn't see where the music was coming from, so he decided to go and check it out. He picked up his coat from the floor and walked outside. The melody that he was hearing touched him. It gave him the feeling that hope was coming his way.  
  
He walked around for fifteen minutes searching for the mysterious sound. He finally reached "The Hill of Lost Faith." It was nighttime and almost all of the city lights were turned off. From his point-of-view, he saw a girl with long hair playing a flute. The trees around the hill covered most of his view of her. He noticed that she was very beautiful with her long hair swaying back and forth due to the wind. He stood there staring at her for a while. The melody was so beautiful, he thought. He wanted to walk up to the girl and talk to her but didn't want to disturb her. He also didn't want her to think that he's a stalker. Besides, he enjoyed listening and watching her play the green-jaded flute.  
  
After 10 minutes standing there staring at her, Syaoran decided to go home. He walked home slowly thinking about the mysterious girl playing the flute. He wanted to get to know her but decided that it wouldn't be best. When he got to bed, the melody stopped. He figured that the girl must be going home by now. He laid on his bed rewinding the melody in this mind over and over again. Never did Syaoran felt this way before. It was a whole different feeling that made him feel..happy.  
  
Author's Note: Remember to post reviews. You'll make me so much happier. The more review I receive, the faster I'll update!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. The Unwanted Visit

Chapter 3: The Unwanted Visit  
  
"Wake up, Master," cried Syaoran's butler, Wei. "Today is a big day for you. You're going to meet your fiancé. You have finally grown-up. I've taken care of you since you were just an infant. Days do past by fast, doesn't it?"  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. It was bright.  
  
"Wei, why do you always say the same thing over and over again?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Wei packed Syaoran's clothes and walked out of the room.  
  
Syaoran slowly got up. He was still thinking about the mysterious girl he saw yesterday and the lovely melody she played. He took a bath and changed into the clothes Wei set up for him.  
  
Syaoran walked downstairs and saw his parents.  
  
"Ready, Syaoran? Let's get going. The Gu's are probably waiting for us right now. We don't want to be late," said Mr. Li.  
  
The Li's arrived at the Gu's mansion on their limo. Syaoran walked out of the limo and noticed the mansion was just as big as his. He was used to seeing big houses.  
  
The Li's were welcomed by Mr. Gu, his wife, and his pretty daughter, Mei Lin.  
  
"How's my old pal been doing? We haven't seen each other for 30 years now. You look...you look just like you did when we went to college, but 30 years older," said Mr. Li.  
  
Every one laughed.  
  
Mrs. Li looked at the girl standing next to Mrs. Gu who she knew right away was Meilin. She observed Meilin from head to toe and smiled. "Well, this must be Miss Meilin Gu. You look lovely today."  
  
Meilin didn't say anything but smiled and glanced at Syaoran. She knew that he was going to be her future husband and was very pleased.  
  
"What are we doing, standing out here in the hot sun? Come inside," Mrs. Gu said as she lead them to their big living room.  
  
They sat down on the couches and continued chatting. Syaoran also observed Meilin. He thought she was pretty and very polite. Syaoran smiled at her. All she did was smile back and look away. He thought she was sort of weird and knew that she was not his type.  
  
Mr. Li was the first to come up with the engagement subject. "As we have discussed on the phone last month, my Syaoran and your Meilin will get engaged. They make a perfect couple."  
  
Mrs. Gu replied, "Look at you son here, he is so tall and handsome. He looks just like his father. Oh yes, let's discuss how we're going to arrange this party."  
  
Mr. Gu noticed that Syaoran and Meilin weren't talking to each other, so he spoke up, "Meilin, why won't you take Mr. Syaoran out in the garden to explore."  
  
Meilin didn't say anything but blush and smile. She walked up to Syaoran and took his arm. She took him to see the garden.  
  
The garden was very beautiful. Syaoran wasn't at all surprised because back in Hong Kong, his garden was twice as big.  
  
They stood there in silence. Meilin was looking at Syaoran expecting him to say something. He didn't do anything but look around the garden acting surprised.  
  
Meilin gave up and finally spoke, "So.what do you think of this garden?"  
  
It took Syaoran a minute to answer her question. He thought she was talking to someone else.  
  
"Oh! Yes! The garden here looks very nice just like the one I have back in Hong Kong," Syaoran lied not giving her eye contact.  
  
Meilin noticed that he wasn't interested in her but tried to hide what she was thinking. "Well, that's nice."  
  
There was another moment of silence.  
  
"So...do you think I'll ever get a chance to go see the garden you own in Hong Kong?" Meilin asked.  
  
Looking like a dumb kid, he finally looked at her and said slowly, "I.I.I don't know."  
  
Meilin looked disappointed and walked back inside and sat next to her mom. Mrs. Gu knew that the meeting didn't go too well between the two youngsters but didn't say anything.  
  
Feeling guilty, Syaoran also walked back inside and sat next to his mom.  
  
For the rest of the meeting, Syaoran and Meilin stood quiet.  
  
When they got home, Syaoran went to bed but didn't sleep. He wanted to stay awake to wait for the mysterious girl he saw last night. He missed the melody she played. He waited..waited..waited but there was no sound so he finally went to sleep.  
  
That same night, Sakura got home after selling the dumplings. When she got home she helped Touya with this homework. Touya told her that Tomoyo came by today and gave them more money. Sakura's mother again, for the thousandth time, reminded Sakura go think of a plan to seduce the son of the Li family. Ignoring her mother like she usually does, she walked to her room. Sakura was extremely exhausted so she went to bed early.  
  
~*Next Week*~  
  
The whole week, Sakura was busy selling dumplings and taking care of her mother, so she didn't have the time to go to "The Hill of Lost Faith."  
  
Syaoran has been waiting every night for the sign of the mysterious girl. She never showed up again. The more he waited, the more curious he became. He decided instead of sitting here waiting for her, instead, he's going to go look for her. He thought that she must live somewhere near that hill.  
  
Syaoran wanted to go look for the mysterious girl, but he was scheduled today by his parents to go with Meilin around the city. Meilin arrived at his house at noon.  
  
When they met, at the door, Syaoran figured that Meilin must be upset with him about what he did at her house last week. When Syaoran saw her, she looked cheerful and excited. It seemed like nothing had happened between them.  
  
Meilin took Syaoran around Japan. They went around on her limo but got off now and then to explore on foot. She took him to see many neat shops. Finally, Syaoran decided to rest and have dinner. They walked around to look for a restaurant to go to. Little did Syaoran know, the mysterious girl he wanted to look for was right across the street selling her dumplings. He wondered around and finally caught the sight of Sakura.  
  
Even though it was nighttime, when he saw her beautiful, long brown hair. He stared at her for a while like he did the night he saw her. Meilin noticed that her fiancé He stared at her for a while like he did the night he saw her before. Meilin noticed that her fiancé was checking out another girl and got jealous. She tried to pull him away to the nearest restaurant. Syaoran didn't budge and got Meilin furious so she yelled at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing! You're my fiancé, and I see you checking out another woman! Who do you think I am? I have had enough of you! You've been ignoring me the whole time. If you don't want to be engaged to me, just say so!!!  
  
Meilin's voice was loud and caught the attention of everyone around her. Syaoran was extremely embarrassed. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was giving him eye contact. He wanted so bad to come up to her and get to know her, but he knew this wasn't the best time. To keep Meilin from shutting up, he went with her to the restaurant. He was glad she calmed down, but kept looking outside the restaurant window checking to see if Sakura was still there.  
  
When they finished their dinner, Syaoran got excited and ran outside to check if Sakura was still there or not. Unfortunately, she left. He was disappointed but planned to go to the "Hill of Faith" tonight to wait for her. He decided no matter what happened, he's going to wait there until she comes.  
  
When Meilin took him home that night, he saw his parents waiting for him in their living room.  
  
"So..Syaoran, how did it go?" asked Mr. Li.  
  
"It went fine, father," answered Syaoran.  
  
"That's good. I'm warning you, son. If you do anything that gets Meilin mad, I'm going to kill you. Your mother and I went to see Mr. and Mrs. Gu this afternoon after you left with Meilin. They told us that last week, you got Meilin upset. I'm very disappointed in you, Syaoran," said Mr. Li.  
  
Mrs. Li then said, "Syaoran, dear, the engagement party has already been arranged. It will take place here, in this mansion in next month."  
  
Syaoran gave a disappointed face and left to his room. He jumped on his bed feeling very exhausted and gave a very long sigh.  
  
He thought to himself, "I don't want to get engaged to Meilin. I know she's a nice girl and everything, but I don't think that we are meant for each other. That's what I think."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Syaoran then thought, "I know exactly who I want to be engaged to..  
  
~*At Sakura's House*~  
  
"Mother, I'm home. Today's a great day. I sold all the dumplings," Sakura cried out so her mother, in her room, could hear.  
  
Sakura's mother walked out of the room coughing as usually and said, "That's great, dear."  
  
Sakura thought about what happened today while she was selling her dumplings. She thought of the charming young guy that gave her eye contact. She thought he was very handsome. She knew from that moment, he was the guy on the newspaper. He was the only son of the rich Li family and that he's going to be engaged to Meilin Gu. She felt that she should tell her mom, so she could be happy.  
  
"Mother, guess who I saw today?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Who, honey? If it's not Li Syaoran, then don't tell me," said Sakura's mother sounding tired.  
  
"That's exactly who I saw today. He saw me too, mother," said Sakura sounding excited for her mother.  
  
"Really? That's great!" answered Sakura's mother. "We should start with the plan on how to get revenge."  
  
Sakura totally forgot that revenge was what her mother always talked about. She regretted telling her mother about Li Syaoran.  
  
"Listen here, Sakura. If you can't steal Syaoran away from that Meilin Gu, I will never accept you ever again. My will give up all my hope and go with your father," demanded Sakura's mother.  
  
Author's Note: Is my story getting exciting? Hope it is. Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent me. It made me feel soooooo happy. It made me jump up and down. Hope I receive more reviews. ^_^ 


End file.
